


Forsworn

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-15
Updated: 2006-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: "Why then, we are both forsworn--for parts of the City are fallen, and not safe."





	Forsworn

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Oaths" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Faramir wanted his say... and who am I to say no? Despite the title, this isn't that angsty. Really. *grin*

Faramir held the Staff of the Stewards out to Aragorn. "I am forsworn, my lord."

Very quietly, Aragorn said, "I swore to your brother that I would not let the White City fall. And you?"

"That I would keep the City safe for her King."

"Why then, we are both forsworn--for parts of the City are fallen, and not safe. But I cannot abandon the Kingship because of it--nor should you abandon your duties. You have no more broken your oath to Boromir than have I. In truth, I think he would be proud... of both of us."


End file.
